The Hobbit A Secret War
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: Bilbo Baggins thought he was done but then Gandalf came knocking at his door AGAIN so off goes Bilbo on a adventure (T for Voilence)


THE HOBBIT A SECRET JOURNEY

Bilbo was lying down in his wonderful little armchair with his eyes closed it had been a month since his adventure and he chuckled to himself as he remembered the great halls of Dale and the pile of gold and most of all the dragon. Ahhhh Smaug he thought so powerful but so stubborn. He stood up and put a kettle on, then he checked on his sword and the ring when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly answered the door and saw Gandalf towering there.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaimed "come in come in".

"Hello Bilbo" replied Gandalf as he sat down and lit his pipe.

"So how are you?".

"I'm well but how are you?".

"Oh I'm the same hobbit as I ever was".

"Bilbo do you remember the spiders in mirkwood".

"Of course I remember those damn spiders what about them".

"They have been found again crossing the running river heading towards the iron hills".

"The iron hills whatever for?".

"For war they plan to take the dwarven kingdoms in the iron hills then take the lonely mountain from its only blind spot".

"The Lonley mountain...".

"That's not all they plan to head towards mirkwood burning their way through and killing the wood elves and after that... The shire".

"But surely the spiders can't do this by there own".

"True that's why they have allies they have joined forces with the orcs warts and what's left of the goblins also scorpions from the deserts far away also most dangerous of all the dark knights of Mordor but there are not many of them".

Bilbo took a while to understand it.

"What does this have to do with me".

Gandalf smiled and Bilbo realised the obvious truth.

"Mr Baggins how would you like to go on a adventure and stop a war before it starts".

Bilbo chuckled and poured a cup of tea.

"We can't possibly stop a war with a company of two"

"How about eight of the best and brightest soon two dwarves named Rolin Droli will come then Radagast the brown he is a wizard like me followed by Jolis Legilos and Felik three of the finest elven warriors and last of all well he dosn't have a name he is a wrath they are the ultimate warriors they fight on our side thankfully they are bred for battle"

"Bred for battle ?".

"I know strange ... But the peculiar thing about wraths is that they posses no mouth nose or eyes their hearing is quite acute they posses the gift o through public telepathy".

Suddenly the door opened and three smiling elves came in all with elvish bows,swords and amour they were all blonde with long and straight hair.

"Legilos at your service" said the elf in the middle of the three "hello Gandalf ahh you must be the mighty Bilbo Baggins".

He said shaking Bilbo's hand. Next Radagast came in, the strange wizard kept inspecting the hobbit hole curious about his surroundings . After Radagast came the dwarves who came in with smiles on their faces they introduced themselves and sat down as Bilbo but out some tea cakes. Lastly came in the wrath he had a scythe strapped to his back he was covered in muscles that you could see underneath the amour he wore it was silver with two red stipes going down the chest plate his helmet was like a up-side down bucket with a T shape in it so he could see through he had spikes on his gauntlet knuckles and steel boots this was a truly mighty warrior.

"Hello gentlemen"He said with telepathy and sat down and Gandalf began.

"Of course with only eight warriors we cannot fight an army but even orcs have to eat and sleep they will have to camp and that's when we will attack they travel separately and camp separately but still we will have to be quiet and make sure the other camps do not notice we will take camps down slowly but soon they will realise that their numbers are depleting, that's when they will camp all as one and set up guards that is also when we use our secret weapon"

"A secret weapon what is this weapon" asked Rolin

"I'm sure many of you have heard of him his name is Bilbo Baggins" Replied Gandalf.i

All the fighters in the room turned to Bilbo.

"Him?!" Exclaimed Legilos

Bilbo stared at Legolis as if he just went and broke Bilbo's favourite vase and straight after breaking the vase asked if he could have some of his silverware.

"You really think we should trust a hobbit to fight a army!" Exclaimed Legilos

"This ... Hobbit is the same hobbit that riddled with Smaug the same hobbit that survived the battle of five armies this is the same hobbit that had riddles in the dark WITH SOMTHING THAT WANTED TO KILL HIM!" Gandalf shouted "I have chosen Bilbo because he may not be the best fighter but he is very hard to spot he will sneak past the guards and create a diversion that's when we come in and do not forget that we have two wizards and a wrath with us"

"I believe their is one problem" said the wrath "we are here in the shire and they are already crossing the running river".

"But they are travelling on foot " replied Gandalf

"And will what will we be travelling by?" Asked Felik

Gandalf smiled "eagles"

Bilbo grinned and Gandalf led them outside where their where eight mighty eagles stood.

"Bilbo quickly pack any weapons or anything you desire to bring" said Gandalf.

Bilbo ran inside and picked up his sword the ring and was about to rocket through the door when he came to a dead stop he turned round went to his drawer and picked out his pocket handkerchief.


End file.
